SOLO MIRAME A MI
by darckanllel
Summary: haruhi causa siertos estragos por falta de atencion de cierto joven, pero el resto de la brigada s.o.s se encargara de hacer que los  sentimientos de ambos salgan a la luz...perdon por la version anterior


Un relato algo antiguo antes de que pudiera ver la película pero que aun asi fácilmente podría suceder dentro del universo de haruhi (bueno en realidad que cosa no puede suceder tratándose de haruhi y kyon-sama)

Pido disculpas por la versión que subí anteriormente que por alguna falla en la red (aun no se cual) salió con letras menos espero que esta versión sea mas legible

-

SOLO MIRAME A MI

Inaguantable sin duda esa era la palabra más apropiada para esta situación…. ¿por qué él tenía que estar asiéndolo justo ahora? y para colmo ella había notado esto haciendo que los colores se le fueran a la cara pero a quien culpar ella y solo ella era responsable de esto…. Si tan solo hubiera sabido no le abría ordenado nada y así evitarse esto aunque tenía claro que con eso su otro problema seguiría molestándola y sin duda eso seguiría siendo inaguantable…como dejo que esto pasara  
FLASH BACK

Era una tarde normal como cualquier otra….Bueno normal para aquellos que se acostumbraron a convivir con Haruhi Suzumiya una chica que a simple vista parecería igual a cualquier otra salvo que esta era nada más y nada menos que el ser máximo de toda la existencia quien inconscientemente controlaba el destino del mundo o del universo entero pero que normalmente está más interesada en conocer a algún Alíen, viajero en el tiempo o chico con poderes pero que ahora solo estaba interesada en llamar la atención de un chico siendo la estrella de la carrera que realizaban en la carrera de gimnasia que acababa de superar a todas las otras chicas de la clase sin ningún problema atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes pero no de quien esperaba ya que pudo notar como este estaba con la tipa expresión distraída y desinteresada de siempre mirando al resto de las chicas ¿es que ella no era lo suficiente buena para él? Con este pensamiento y un poco molesta se dirige hacia él y aun algo agitado por la carrera como si no le interesara mucho la cosa le pregunta  
Haruhi: y ¿Qué tal estuve?  
El chico ni siquiera se volta a verla y contesta con un tono de los mas desinteresado y despreocupado  
Kyon: eh….pues…lo siento no te preste atención...  
Haruhi: (un poco molesta) como dices…. ¿no viste la carrera?  
El chico no nota el leve cambio en el tono de la castaña por lo que aun sin mirarla contesta  
Kyon: Estaba pensando en algo más  
La castaña intento poner toda la poca paciencia que poseía y no golpearlo ahí mismo y en cambio solo le pregunto  
Haruhi: (con molestia bien disimulada) oh ¿en serio? Y se puede saber ¿en qué pensabas?  
El chico que por fin la miraba pero que no cambiaba su tono o expresión solo se limito a decir  
Kyon: (sin inmutarse) pues…cosas sin importancia  
La chica que había intentado mostrarse calmada con este último comentario se molesto de manera con el joven sin intención de disimularlo más debido a como lo dijo y al poco interés con lo que lo dijo estallo como ya era costumbre para el pero en mayor medida  
Haruhi: (claramente molesta) pues si no eran importantes pudiste haberme visto en vez de estar con esa cara de idiota mirando a las chicas todo el tiempo  
Kyon: pues….la verdad yo….  
Haruhi: sabes ya no me importa lo que pienses….y si me ves o no….me da…. (Se queda callada)  
Kyon nota el silenció que la chica causa en el ambiente y el ahora era quien tenía que decir algo ya que sentía como si algo quisiera salir de su pecho pero las palabras no salían de su boca alargando el silencio que fue cortado por la usual intromisión de Koizumi  
Koizumi: pues yo si vi la magnífica carrera de Suzumiya-san (sonriéndole)  
Haruhi ignoro este comentario por parte del trigueño y mientras se daba la vuelta suelta unas pocas palabras para que solo el castaño las escuchara  
Haruhi: pudiste al menos verme un poco…..y no tanto a las otras…  
Termina de decir esto mientras se aleja de ellos dirigiéndose a los vestidores dejando a Kyon con la duda de que eran esas últimas palabras que ella le había soltado y el siempre sonriente Koizumi solo cambia su expresión a una mas pensativa ya que sabía que lo que Suzumiya Haruhi decía siempre tenía segundos significados  
Koizumi: porque le dijiste que no la habías visto….si yo pude notar como no le despegaste ningún ojo de encima desde que comenzó la carrera  
El chico miro a Koizumi y como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo de lo mas obvió le contesta con desgano y pereza  
Kyon: no mentí…por instinto la vi al principio de la carrera pero luego mire al resto….solo eso  
Koizumi: ¿de verdad eso es todo?  
Kyon: si eso es todo a sí que no preguntes nada más  
Koizumi: no tenía intención de preguntarte nada más  
Kyon: como si me fuera a creer eso  
Koizumi: de acuerdo…solo te diré que pienses si es correcto ignorar de esa forma a Suzumiya-san  
Kyon: no es una niña no creo que vaya a haber algún problema porque un día no le preste atención  
Koizumi: me pregunto si eso será verdad  
Kyon: como si fuera algo muy serio  
Koizumi: bueno en tu caso lo puede ser ya que tú eres la persona elegida por Suzumiya-san para….  
Kyon: ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase (mirándolo amenazador)  
Koizumi: bueno…era solo una broma no te alteres tanto solo recuerda…  
Kyon: recordar ¿Qué? (intrigado)  
Koizumi: que tu…. (Susurrando)  
Kyon: (nervioso) ¿que yo….?  
Koizumi: debes cuidar tu relación con ella (sonriendo)  
Al instante en que el chico soltó esto empieza a ser perseguido por su amigo que tenía una pequeña cantidad de deseos de estrangularlo mientras eran observados por Haruhi y el resto de la clase  
Pero en la clase siguiente clase es cuando Kyon toma el peso de lo que Koizumi le dijo ya que el ignorar a la toda poderosa Haruhi trae consecuencias de una u otra forma  
Kyon: debo cuidar mi relación con Haruhi eh  
Estos eran los pensamientos que el chico tenia mientras su mirada se perdía en el inmenso cielo que la ventana de la clase le ofrecía para apreciar mientras la castaña de sus pensamientos estaba concentrada en otra idea un tanto similar  
Haruhi: es idiota porque estaba mirando a las demás si la que gano soy yo debería mirarme a mi….se supone que debería haberme felicitado por ganar y solo mirarme a mi después de todo somos…somos….  
Los pensamientos de la chica se quedaron sin respuesta por lo que agito la cabeza de lado a lado intentando sacar el último pensamiento de su mente  
Haruhi: no pienses idioteces y concéntrate lo importante es ver de qué manera castigar a Kyon por mirar a otras chicas y no mirarme a mi….solo debes mirarme a mi…solo a mi….  
En esos mismos instantes todos los hombres de la clase y algunas chicas tenia la vista puesta en Haruhi quien mantenía su mirada clavada en la nuca de Kyon el que seguía optando por mirar el infinito y pasar de toda la aburrida clase del maestro hasta que noto como muchas miradas iban hacía el o más bien hacía atrás de el por lo que imagino que irían dirigidas hacía Haruhi quien estaría haciendo alguna de sus peculiaridades para llamar la atención pero en cuanto giro la cabeza y al instante nota la intensa mirada de la castaña la cual lo asusto ``solo un poco´´ haciendo que voltea automáticamente al frente como si de un momento a otro la clase se hubiera vuelto lo más interesante del mundo ignorando las miradas que mandaban a Haruhi y el hecho de que haberla evitado de esa forma la molesto aun mas  
Haruhi: pero qué diablos ase ese idiota me mira y bolea al instante…es que acaso no le gusta verme  
Con esto en mente la chica no podía pensar en nada mas y claro no presto atención a las miradas que el resto de la clase le daba y la que la mitad de la escuela le lanzaban en el pasillo por lo que al momento de sonar el timbre del final de clase ella es la primera en levantarse de su asiento para salir de ese lugar  
Kyon: esto…hará….  
El chico intento pararla pero ella solo lo ignora dirigiéndose dios (Haruhi) sabe donde cosa que era normal en ocasiones cuando la chica quería estar sola lo que le llamo la atención y molesto un poco fue el hecho de que la vio marcharse junto a alguien mas pero lo dejo pasar ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella en ese momento por lo cual se dirigió al salón del club donde ya estaban los otros miembros con su habitual lugar y rutina antes de que llegara la fundadora y líder de la brigada S.O.S  
Kyon: qué bueno que ya acabaron las clases  
Mientras decía esto seguía el ejemplo de los ostros miembros y se instalaba en su lugar de siempre esperando la llegada de Haruhi para ver qué es lo que harían ese día  
Koizumi: creo que algo le ocurre a Suzumiya-san  
Kyon: yo creo que esta igual que siempre….en alguna locura estará pensando y por hacerla no ha llegado  
Koizumi: y el hecho de que tú la hayas ignorado no tendrá relación  
Kyon: dudo que tenga relación con lo que pasa  
Koizumi: entonces es solo casualidad que más de la mitad de la escuela este de un momento a otro interesada en Suzumiya-san  
Kyon: bueno…pues siempre llama la atención con su forma de ser  
Koizumi: y justamente ahora que la ignoras es cuando empieza a ser de interés  
Kyon: puede ser una coincidencia  
Koizumi: deberías prestarle más atención  
Kyon: cállate ya lo ago. mas que suficiente con todo lo que la escucho y veo a diario crees acaso que no pienso en ella todo el tiempo  
Esto último lo dijo mediante un impulso por lo que no midió bien sus palabras y soltó más de la cuenta  
Koizumi: eh acaso Suzumiya-san ocupa tanto tus pensamientos  
El sonriente chico ahora tenía su vista fija en Kyon para detectar si miente y no solo el sino que miura que había estado ordenando todo el tiempo también lo miraba fijamente y nagato que como siempre estaba leyendo se detuvo un momento para saber la respuesta del castaño  
Kyon: pues….solo dije que pienso bastante en ella ya sabes….por lo que podría hacer con cada locura que crea  
Los otros miembros miraron al joven haciendo que este empezara a sudar dando a notar que no había dicho toda la verdad y cuando Koizumi se disponía a lanzar otra de sus bromas la siempre callada alienígena encargada de almacenar la información relacionada con Haruhi es quien toma la palabra  
Nagato: deberías prestarle más atención  
Los presentes no creían lo que habían escuchado ya que no solo había hecho un comentario del todo humano sino que pedía al castaño estar aun más atento de Haruhi  
Kyon: eh ¿cómo? ¿Qué le preste más atención?  
La chica asintió y señalo una parte del libro que estaba leyendo  
Kyon: ah ¿qué dice ahí?  
Nagato: para las relaciones de pareja prestarle atención a esta es de suma importancia en especial en los casos cuando se empiezan a dar problemas hay que prestarle atención a la otra parte y deducir cual es la fuente del problema  
Esto fue recitado por la joven de cabellos claros como si fuera una grabadora y el castaño solo asintió como si la cosa no fuera con él contestando  
Kyon: OK y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con migo?  
Nagato: si no le prestas atención a Suzumiya Haruhi tu relación con ella empezara a tener complicaciones peores de las que ya tienen  
El castaño tardo unas milésimas de segundos en asimilar bien que es lo que la chica le había dicho  
Kyon: (ruborizado) ¿Qué relación tengo con Haruhi? Si no hay nada  
Koizumi: vamos hombre….todos se han dado cuenta de que su relación ya no es la de amigos  
Estas palabras fueron como un piedrazo para el joven que intentando buscar ayuda lanza una mirada a la siempre inocente y tierna ``mascota del grupo´´ como le gustaba decirle a Haruhi a mikuru asahina quien al verlo se ruboriza y desviando la mirada logra articular entre tartamudeos  
Mikuru: (ruborizada) la…la relación de Kyon-kun y Suzumiya-san….ya no….ya no es de amigos….  
Kyon: ya les dije que entre Haruhi y yo no hay ninguna relación  
Koizumi: ¿de verdad piensas que nos creeremos eso?  
El chico se sintió atrapado ante la mirada de los demás por lo que solo soltó con una vos leve  
Kyon: eh…no te equivocas lo que hay entre Haruhi y yo es….pues es….  
El chico no hallaba que respuesta darle a este asunto por lo que mejor se quedo callado y ante el silencio de este los demás optaron por lo más adecuado  
Koizumi: bueno….yo mejor te dejo para que puedas darle toda la atención que le falta  
Esto lo dijo con su típico tono burlesco pero esta vez no recibió contestación de parte del castaño  
Mikuru: yo…yo mejor me retiro…  
La chica lo dijo lo más claro que pudo ya que el pensar que al dejar a Kyon solo lo condenaba a estar al 100% en servicio de Haruhi cosa que ella conocía bastante  
Nagato: esfuérzate  
La chica lo dijo con su típica expresión y tono sin ánimo pero Kyon que la conocía de bastante tiempo pudo notar un pequeñísimo casi imperceptible tono de risa en su vos y una minúscula desviación de su boca que se aproximaba a una sonrisa burlesca  
Kyon se quedo de piedra observando estático como los demás miembros lo abandonaban y dejaban solo para cumplir la –misión- de prestarle más atención a Haruhi  
Si es que esto era posible ya que el siempre estaba mirándola, cuidándola, queriéndola  
Kyon: pero que demo….  
En qué momento había empezado a quererla era el realmente el que pensaba esto o empezaba a ser afectado y era otro por los poderes de Haruhi que hacían que el mundo cambiara a su antojo o simplemente la chica era la causante de sus pensamientos los cuales no diferían tanto como los que tenía en ese instante la castaña mientras se dirigía asía haya  
Haruhi: ¡qué diablos se supone que tengo que decirle a Kyon!  
FLASH BACK (si dentro de otro)

Haruhi volvía de una casería de miembros para la brigada o una búsqueda minuciosa como ella le decía pero sin resultados por lo que estaba aun más molesta si es que eso era posible cuando por el camino se topa con el resto de miembros de la brigada quienes al verla apresuran el paso pero al pasar a su lado le dicen  
Koizumi: lo siento Suzumiya-san me surgió un imprevisto de último momento  
Nagato: nos vemos mañana  
Mikuru: ah...esto….tengo que ir al dentista…su...Suerte con Kyon-kun  
Haruhi: eh de que me estas ablando  
Koizumi: el escuchara todo lo que tengas que decirle...así que no te contengas  
Nagato: refuercen su relación como una pareja normal  
Mikuru: e…eh...Esto…no se olviden que aun son menores  
Haruhi: eh...que…que me están diciendo (ruborizada) esperen vuelvan aquí  
La chica quedo estática estirando la mano intentando alcanzar al grupo que rápidamente desaparecían de su vista quedando igual o más perpleja que el castaño  
FIN FLASH BACK

Haruhi: ¿Qué diablos quisieron decir?...además que le debo de...Decir a Kyon (semi ruborizada) con estos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza llego a la sala del club la cual pensó que estaría vacía i que todo era una broma del resto  
Haruhi: además no hay nada de lo que Kyon y yo debamos hablar...así que no tiene para que quedarse hasta tarde  
Pero al entrar ve como Kyon se encontraba sentado donde siempre con cara de estar pensando sin encontrar la respuesta hasta que nota la presencia de Haruhi en la puerta y se gira a verla las miradas de ambos se encuentran pero después de un momento se separen para ella entrar y el volver a mirar el vació como de costumbre pero ella soltó un  
Haruhi: ¿qué haces aquí?  
La pregunta salió sola de su boca sin querer soltando parte de su rabia y confusión por lo que el tono más sonó a replica que pregunta  
Kyon: um….que no es obvio…estaba esperándote  
La chica se sintió feliz por este gesto pero se contuvo como de costumbre a demostrarlo y solo soltó un seco  
Haruhi: ah ya veo….  
La chica no dijo nada mas solo se sentó en su lugar en silencio creándose un abismo entre ella y Kyon  
Kyon: Haruhi…esto….yo….  
Haruhi: que querías decirme….  
Esto salió abruptamente de la boca de ella con un tono de molestia y angustia cortándole las palabras al chico que había perdido toda la determinación de hablarle y preguntarle por lo que hoy ocurrió y en cambio ahora tenía la duda de que era lo que ella decía  
Kyon: /diablos está molesta pero ¿por qué?/ por qué dices eso  
El chico la miraba extrañado mientras soltaba esas palabras que a ella le asían enrojecer y turbarse un poco  
Haruhi: bu…bueno Koizumi y el resto dijeron que estarías esperando y además….estarías dispuesto a escucharme todo lo que quisiera  
Kyon: oh ya veo fueron ellos  
Haruhi: si...Estaban actuando y hablando extraño  
Kyon y Haruhi maldecían por dentro al resto del grupo que extrañamente (los poderes de Haruhi no tienen nada que ver) estaban en una desafortunada y extraña situación  
Koizumi: creo que esto es obra de Suzumiya-san...Algo me hace pensarlo  
Nagato: es una posibilidad con alto por ciento de acierto  
Mikuru: porque tiene que ser esto lo que quiere  
Estaban los tres amarrados y suspendidos de cabeza a punto de caer en lo que parecía una gran olla llena con un liquido viscoso similar al asido mientras unas raras criaturas con cuerpo deforme y cabezas de animales danzaban alrededor de ellos mientras otros los bajaban lentamente mientras se veía como a lo lejos una esfera gigante se aproximaba alabes que por el lado contrario venia lo que parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica con nieve y tornados  
Koizumi: bueno espero que Suzumiya-san se calme un poco o por lómenos el ya no la ponga tan nerviosa  
Nagato: no hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra pronto  
Mikuru: pero porque justamente a nosotros  
Nagato: debe estar molesta  
Koizumi: dudo que Suzumiya-san sea tan rencorosa  
Mikuru: ah mejor me hubiera quedado con ella  
Koizumi: sabes bien que es necesario que esos dos estén un rato a solas  
Mikuru: ojala lo hagan rápido  
Koizumi: dependemos de lo veloz que actué Kyon-san  
Nagato: espero tener mejor suerte la próxima  
Mikuru: eh no digas eso  
Dejando a este grupo que de alguna forma se salvara….creo volvemos con Haruhi y Kyon  
Los que después de haber dejado de sentir rencor asía el resto del grupo se habían quedado en total silencio durante todo el tiempo  
Haruhi: /porque….porque…porque lo hace siempre/  
A pesar de estar solos el no la había mirado en ningún momento es mas prácticamente desviaba la mirada intencionalmente para no cruzarse con la de la castaña que perdiera todos los nervios y de enfadara por la actitud de pensar en algo más importante que ella  
Haruhi: se puede saber en qué piensas tanto  
El joven intento no ponerse nervioso y contestar lo más calmado y natural posible  
Kyon: pues ya sabes cosas sin importan….  
Haruhi: ¡entonces préstame atención!  
La chica se había adelantado a escuchar el final de la respuesta del él y había estallado sin poder controlarse  
Kyon: Haruhi….  
El chico noto como esta estaba claramente molesta y que ya no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo  
Haruhi: siempre estas igual….siempre pensando en algo en cosas sin importancia…siempre viendo a…a otras chicas….  
Kyon ahora sí que no supo que cara fue la que puso al oír esto de la chica que había agachado la cabeza con un claro rubor en las mejillas  
Kyon: Haruhi….yo...eh…esto….como te digo….  
El chico sin pensarlo se había levantado y había puesto delante de Haruhi quien aun no levantaba la mirada  
Haruhi: (llorosa) ¡ya cállate!…no importa si miras ah…a otra chica…a mi…a mí no me importa si me miras….  
Kyon: (interrumpiéndola) ¡yo siempre te estoy mirando!  
El chico lo había gritado por puro instinto al sentir como el tono de pena de Haruhi aumentaba  
Haruhi: (levantando la vista) Kyon….eso es….  
Ella estaba ahora mirándolo directamente sin alcanzar a notar como un rubor aparecía en el chico que casi al instante desvía la mirada al piso diciendo  
Kyon: es la verdad  
El no quería que ella notara el tono carmín de su cara  
Haruhi: Kyon…. ¡eres un mentiroso!  
Al chico esto último lo tomo por sorpresa y mas lo que dijo a continuación ella  
Haruhi: cómo puedes decir eso después de ignorarme y estar mirando a las otras chicas  
El castaño pudo notar el claro tono de molestia en la vos de ella pero una molestia que sabía perfectamente que no era por otra cosa más que por celos  
Kyon: pero yo….  
Haruhi: sin peros….tu siembres estas….siempre estas…. (A punto de llorar)  
Kyon: siempre estoy mirándote tonta  
Haruhi: ah…ah a quien llamas tonta idiota  
Kyon: a la tonta que tengo en frente que no se da cuenta que siempre la estoy viendo  
La chica se calla con esto y escucha lo que el chico empieza a decirle  
Kyon: siempre estoy mirándote como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo o por simple costumbre de verte y no parar de pensar en ti….por eso quería evitar mirarte tanto…..y pues desvié la mirada un poco a otro lado….  
El chico deja de hablar y nota como ella estaba con la mirada baja y los colores en la cara y distinguió como unas finas lágrimas empezaban a correr por la cara de la joven  
Kyon: Haruhi yo….  
No pudo continuar ya que la castaña lo toma de la cara al momento que levanta la mirada viéndolo directamente a los ojos y soltar de golpe  
Haruhi: ¡solo mírame a mí!  
Lo dijo teniendo la cara con un tono rojo brillante y con las lagrimas aun corriéndole por la cara con una vos que por más que intentara sonar autoritaria y fuerte solo sonaba pequeña y caprichosa lo que a él le pareció muy cómico pero no alcanzo a hacer comentario alguno ya que ella lo atrae así si sellando su labios con los de ella empezando un beso que aunque sorprendió al chico al principio pudo ser bien correspondido por este  
Haruhi: te…te quedo claro (con la cara roja intensamente)  
El chico asiente sonriendo pero sin hablar tomándole la barbilla y diciéndole  
Kyon: como diga jefa  
Dicho esto pasa su otra mano por la cintura de esta pegando su cuerpo al de ella causando que los nervios de ella la hagan ponerse rígida pero al momento de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos empieza a relajarse haciendo el beso cada vez más profundo parando solo para respirar  
Kyon: te ves preciosa  
Dice esto mientras aparta unos mechones de pelo del rostro de la chica la cual se ruboriza y jala de su corbata para responderle  
Haruhi: no…no tuenes que decirlo  
Kyon: solo es la verdad  
Y claro como negarlo con la puesta de sol colándose por la ventana la chica parecía resplandecer y el no podía callar lo que su corazón demandaba perdiéndose en los ojos de ella ara reducir poco a poco la distancia que los separa terminando en un tierno beso mientras el sujetaba el rostro de ella con ambas manos mientras su lengua empezaba a recorrer la boca de la chica haciendo que las piernas de ella entiesen a temblar y termine apoyándose en el pecho del chico para soltar un –te quiero- mientras él la abrasaba y se vislumbraban los últimos rayos del sol que daba pie a una noche de enamorados  
FIN FLASH BACK

Volviendo a la actualidad donde vemos que el grupo sigue igual que al inicio de esta historia pero con Haruhi con los nervios claramente crispados  
Haruhi: de verdad no voy a poder aguantar  
Koizumi: (no pregunten como escaparon) ocurre algo Suzumiya-san  
La chica solo negó con la cabeza sin mirar a nadie excepto por una mirada de reojo que le lanzo a Kyon el cual seguía mirándola pero ahora más directamente que antes haciendo que Koizumi lance una risilla por la actitud de Kyon y la que tomaba Haruhi ante esta situación la cual nagato y asahina también notaron y estaban atentas a como el chico no despegaba la vista de la líder de la brigada riéndose en silencio…..bueno mikuru ya que Yuki no es la chica más expresiva pero si lanza la señal de la victoria a los demás miembros que le contestan igual a la joven siendo esto notado por Haruhi que no entiende y decide no darle más importancia y sigue en su debate mental de porque dejo que esta situación se diera y como pararla  
Asahina: Kyon-kun aquí tienes tú te  
Kyon: gracias asahina-san  
La chica (sirvienta) del grupo le entrega su te al chico y este ni siquiera lo mira al recibirlo en cambio lo toma mientras descaradamente fija su vista en la castaña lo cual hace que la molestia y vergüenza de esta estallen  
Haruhi: ¿¡hasta cuando vas a estar mirándome! (Ruborizada)  
Con el tono de vos alterado que sorprende al resto del grupo y una mueca de clara molestia que perturba al resto pero el castaño sin inmutarse responde tranquilamente  
Kyon: pues….hasta que me vaya  
Los demás miembros optan por que es más sano salir discretamente (y rápido) de la sala mientras ella se coloca frente a él y este se levanta de su asiento  
Haruhi: ¿estás seguro de eso? Solo…. ¿solo me miraras a mí?  
Kyon: por su puesto no te lo dije ya ayer  
La expresión de enojo de ella intenta quedarse pero se termina convirtiendo en una sonrisa a pesar de que ella no quisiera demostrar lo feliz que estaba por esto  
Haruhi: más….mas te vale cumplir con lo que dices (agarrándole la corbata)  
Este se acerca lentamente rozando sus labios con los de ella y al momento de tocarlos se aleja contestándole  
Kyon: solo confía en mí  
Ella ni siquiera espera a escuchar lo que él dice para jalarlo hacia ella y fundirse con él en un largo y profundo beso  
FIN…..

Pido perdón por la versión anterior y por si fue algo diferente a lo que alguien quiere ver (en especial después de la película) si puedo la próxima será  
de nagato ya que muchos (me incluyo) han caído ante la tiernesisima alíen después de lo ocurrido en shoshitsu por lo que gracias por leer nos veremos  
en otra ocasión


End file.
